comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-12 - Down and Dirty
For the moment, Rachel is out. And Laura is sitting in her room. On her bed. Her mind a flurry then, of confusion. Just sitting and gazing out the window then. She has not been crying, but confusion and self hate has been rolling off her. She has not been destroying the room. But she has been directing her hate inwards. Now no one ins around to notice her. One of her adamantium claws comes up, going for her arm. A knock on the door might seem the most important thing in the world right now, as Emma clutches the young girl's brain with a firm grip of her telepathy. She is not going to allow Laura any further self-mutilation. Taking a deep breath the blonde frowns and locks her emotions back inside her mind, knowing how important it will be to remain in control of the situation. Ordinarily, Emma would have an easy time commanding the girl to stop, whether she was allowing it or just simply able to bypass Laura's mental shields with finesse. But here, her self-loathing acts almost with as much force driven inwards as Logan does when berserk. Bypassing her shielding is possible, but takes considerably more effort than usual,b ut Laura can be stopped. As she does so though, struggling, the injury along her arm does not seem to be closing. Groaning and forcing the door open, briefly shifting into her diamond shape, Emma hisses once she is inside. "Stop this at once, Miss Kinney. I am warning you.", her tone serious even if a bit rispid, as she walks over to Laura, taking the girl's wrist, those blue eyes of hers darting from the gash on her arm to Laura's eyes. "Why are you doing this, Miss Kinney? Laura?", her voice easing up slightly, even if her hold on the girl's wrist is still tight. What is pouring off of Laura is not so much self-hate but confusion. Emotional turmoil. For all the girl's time spent in life that was maljusted, she is still very much a teenager, and has all teh things that one has to deal with that that age. As Emma grabs her wrist then, she immediately retracts the claws before she puts them in her own arm. And takes a breath. The sudden contact from Emma and yanking of her arm seems to have surprised her as much as naything else, jolting her. with liquid still flowing down her arm, she goes to wrap her arm about Emm aand just sobs. Emma purses her lips, and looks annoyed, despite hugging Laura back, looking to somewhere on the wall. Although the ex-White Queen is far from annoyed, or even bothered with the blatant scarlet marks on her white clothes, Emma's expressions are trained to betray her real feelings. She whispers to the girl, running her fingertips into the girl's scalp tenderly. "What's the problem, Laura? Talk to me.", she asks, knowing much more but still desiring to hear it from the clone. There is a few heaving sighs from Laura then, as she manages to speak then. Much of what is rolling off her mind is as much of what she heard from Hope then. But from Laura.. What pours out of her is raw emotion then, tinged by words. OF how when the others fought she gave in to her beast then. And how much it scared her when she came to later, the memories so hard within her. And of how scared she was later at how easily it had come, with what ease and automaticness it had taken over, and how she had given it total control and done so freely. Emma knows how guilt works, especially when you are the one to blame for all the atrocities. The thing about Laura, however, is that she isn't guilty, and taking a deep sigh the woman says clearly to the cloned girl. "Look, Laura, I am aware of your misadventure with Miss Summers, and I have a vague idea of what transpired. However, you are not to blame for what you did. It was out of your control.", and taking a deep sigh, the woman whispers "If you could have done differently, you would have, Laura. I know what it is to -be- vitriol to everything around you, and you are not it. If anything, it was Miss Summer's irresponsible behavior that made you a victim of your own instincts." There is a half nod from Laura then over at Emma. Accepting up the emotoinal support over like a sponge then as she lenaed in over against Emma, allowing the comfort to soak in then. In desperate need of the emotional succor, the approval then. Just saying nothing for now and letting herself press over to Emma tightly. The slash on her arm starting to close now. Emma notices the wound closing and half-smiles, warmth very slow to take her heart due just how demanding the blonde usually is to herself. Caressing the girl's head, and resting her chin on top of Laura's head, the teacher keeps talking. "We will work on your control, Laura, but... you'll have to trust me. And most of all, listen and obey to me. I cannot have you expose yourself to savagery out there without someone to take care of -you- in the first place..." There is a.. Half look of onsideration from Laura then. Emotions warring within her psyche then as not so much as turmoil as analysis, beastial, wars with trust and warmth. Mostly, she needs someone to lean upon. She needs someone to help support and guide her. For as much as she acts it, she is not s omuch an adult then. She nods up over at Emma then, and opens herself completely. Emma smiles inwards. She knows Laura needs someone to be her parent figure, and despite knowing she is taking advantage of this vulnerable moment the blonde would never harm X-23 knowingly. Still, she wants to help the girl, and planting a kiss on top of Laura's head the telepath whispered. "We will be talking more from now on. And also... you'll -not- be following Miss Summers into her extravagant adventures from now on. You and I, we must trust each other, understand?" There is a nod up and over from Laura to Emma then. She might otherwise disagree, but for the moment she is being given an order. And she cannot disobey an order. NOt in ehr current mindset then,a nd not for how emotionally confused she is. She accepts the kiss and hugs more tightly. Emma nods and smiles a bit, hugging Laura some, allowing the clone to hug tightly, some awkwardness coursing through the blonde as her breasts mash against Laura's face. Still, the ex-White Queen relaxes some, glad she has come through this young mutant, sure she will be able to protect the clone now. "We will work this out, dear. Don't worry.", she whispers.